Adopted By A Stranger
by Screaming-Fires
Summary: Naruko, at age 5, is alone living in an abandoned apartment for a few years now, but when an ANBU with silver hair just so happens to be walking past the apartment, he hears her crying and does something unexpecting. SasukeXFemNaru. DON'T BE HATING! :D
1. Found

**Summary- FemNaruXSasuke. Naruko, at age 5, is alone living in an abandoned apartment for a few years now, but when an ANBU with silver hair just so happens to be walking past the apartment, he hears her crying and does something unexpecting.**

**Warning- may be alot of ooc because I'm still early in Naruto. I'm in the Chunin Exams still back in season 1.**

* * *

**Adopted By A Stranger**

_Ch. 1_

_**Found**_

It was a rather warm regular night for this silver-haired masked ANBU when he decided to stroll among the streets of Konoha. His surroundings were surrounded by no other than silence from the sleeping villagers and a few chirps from a cricket or two.

Usually the ANBU would be at home reading his perverted books, but tonight he just had this feeling earlier that he should check up on the streets in case of anything.

So here he was. Walking quietly through the abandoned-for-the-night streets. Letting out a long sigh, he readjusted his mask so that it wouldn't leave a funny red mark on his face. All of a sudden, the silver-haired ANBU heard a soft cry of a little boy... Or was it a girl? And curiously looked over at the direction where the sound was coming from. "An abandoned apartment?" the ANBU questioned himself out loud.

Concern immediately washed over him, and the ANBU hesitantly started walking towards it. Being the ANBU he was, he kept his guard up in case it was a trap.

The closer he grew, the louder the cries echoed in the small torn apartment. He furrowed his eyes and opened the old half destroyed door to reveal nothing but a small candle in the middle of the once living room. The ANBU swore he heard a light gasp and light footsteps run ever-so-lightly against the old cracked flooring. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" the ANBU's voice echoed in the 'empty' home. Silence engulfed him and he began looking around.

A hint of blonde caught his dark eye and he jerked his head in that same direction. A small accidental cough struck the silent old apartment and the ANBU furrowed his eyes again. The young ANBU took a few more steps, before finding another destroyed door. He opened it and yet revealed another small candle that lit a dark corner of the small room. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. Light breathing broke the silence and the ANBU spoke once again; "Is anyone in here?"

A soft yelp of pain answered his question and he looked towards the far corner, where a ripped light lavender curtain hung barely on above the window sill. The silver-haired man grew closer towards it and gently pulled the curtain away to reveal a frightened blonde little girl with dirt coating everywhere on her face and body. His eyes went wide when he noticed the 3 whisker-like marks on each of her dirty cheeks, from the candle's help of its dimmed light.

His eyes began to soften at the small child and he knelt to her height. The little girl's eyes grew wide and she tried backing away, but then she realized she was in one of the corners. "It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you." the ANBU said, taking off his mask to reveal his two unmatched pair of eyes, which he immediately closed the crimson red one, and a black mask hiding his mouth and nose. The blonde girl only eyed him, frightened. "Are you okay? I heard you crying earlier. My name's Kakashi. I'm one of the village's ANBU. I can help you." said man told her with a gentle voice.

The girl only stared at him with tears cascading slowly down her cheeks. "Y-your only here to beat me up and call me names!" she finally spoke. Kakashi's eye once again widened and shook his head. "No, I would never do that to a little girl. I promise I'm only here to help." the little blonde girl only buried her face in her knees and cried softly. "Everyone hates me," she sobbed. Kakashi only stared at her with sympathy. "No. No one hates you, They just don't understand." he tried re-assuring her. The girl jerked her head up, confusion coating over her expression. "How would you know!" she exclaimed. Kakashi only stared softly at the young blonde girl. "Because I know your past." he answered. The blonde girl's eyes widened. "How!?" she questioned. Kakashi's eyes saddened at the very question. "Because I watched what happened to you."

The girl only cried a bit louder. She was so confused. Alone. And unloved. Why was this man here talking to her? Everyone hated her right? So why was he being so nice to her. It didn't make sense! She hated being alone and hated. It wasn't a very nice feeling. Was he really telling the truth? She didn't know. All she knew was that he kept telling her he was there to help. Did she even want help? She never asked for any.

The young blonde only hesitated, before throwing her arms around the silver-haired stranger. Yes. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

Kakashi's eye(s) widened with surprise, but slowly softened and wrapped his arms around the crying girl, before standing and carrying her towards the door to open. "You're in safe hands now, its okay." he said softly. "Its okay." Kakashi said again, repeating that to the young child, while carrying her out of the old apartment and towards the Hokage Tower, while jumping building to building on the roofs.

"Now, since you'll be staying with me for a while, I'm going to have to buy you a bed and some clothing. You can use this for now after your bath." Kakashi handed the blonde little girl a too-big-of-a-shirt that was bright orange and a pair of small pj pants from the 3rd Hokage, who gladly gave to him, after reporting his mission and the found little girl.

She took it between her own small hands and held them to her chest. "Thank you, Kakashi sensei." the girl said, giving him a small smile. Kakashi smiled back at her and spoke; "By the way, I never caught your name?" he asked, even though he knew already. The girl blinked at the silver-haired man and sighed lightly. "My name is Naruko, but for short, Naru." Kakashi smiled again. "Nice to meet you Naruko."

"Are you two done yet?" a woman's voice came from the doorway of Kakashi's bedroom. The two looked up the woman and Kakashi apologized. She had long black hair, with caring black eyes. She wore a reddish-purple long-sleeved dress with a white apron thrown over it. "I apologize for the wait Mikoto. Thank you for coming over and bathing her for me." she waved her hand and smiled. "No need. I know how you are." Mikoto knelt to Naruko's height and smiled warmly. "I'd like you to meet someone after your bath. He's really excited to meet you." Naruko's eyes lit up in curiosity. "Really? Who!"Naruko asked excitedly. Mikoto laughed and patted the girl's dirty hair. "You'll just have to wait now, don't you?" Mikoto smiled, before leading the girl into the hallway and inside Kakashi's bathroom. Mikoto ran the water until a nice temperature, then turned it off and motioned Naruko to strip from her filthy old clothes and hop into the bath tub.

At first Naruko was a bit scared, but then she began taking off her clothes with difficulty. Mikoto smiled at her and shook her head, before helping the girl and helping her inside.

"Why is the water so warm?" Naruko asked. "Well you turn this knob," Mikoto points over at the said knob. "And hot water comes out." Naruko looked over where the woman pointed to and looked at it questionly. "So... Like magic?"

"Yeah, just like magic." Naruko's eyes lit up only a little and she smiled, but then it fell. "Why aren't you being mean to me like all the other people?" Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise. Has she really been in that abandoned apartment for those long 5 years just like Kakashi had said? Mikoto only smiled softly at the girl and cupped her hands in the water, and brought it over the girl's head, before releasing the warm water on to the little girl's very dirty hair. "Because I have no reason nor intention to be mean to you. You didn't do anything to deserve any of those mean villagers hurtful words and bruises. I could never do that to an innocent child." the black-haired Uchiha said, anger softly coating her tone, while gentleness sugar-coated it. The Kyuubi holder only smiled warmly, while she finished her bath with Mikoto's help.

oDo

The female Uchiha walked out of the bathroom nonchalantly with a small smile grazing her features. "Sasuke," she called out.

The small 6-year-old black-haired Uchiha looked up from studying one of Kakashi's books and smiled at his mother. "Yes mother?"

Mikoto motioned her son to come next to her, and so he obeyed. "Look what Kakashi-kun gave me, mother!" the little Sasuke Uchiha said, showing his mother the book in his hands. Mikoto took it from her son and examined it. After reading the title, her expression showed disappointment and disgust. "Darling, this book isn't really for children. Your going to have to give it back." Sasuke took the book back into his own small hands and nodded. He ran into the kitchen and gave the book back to the silver-haired ANBU, saying his mother didn't approve of it because it wasn't for childen. Then he came back to his mother's side again. "Good, now I have someone I'd love for you to meet. But you have to be extra nice because she isn't used to other people and children like you are." Mikoto told her son. But Sasuke only questioned her. "Why mother? Is she afraid of people?" he asked. The black haired female Uchiha nodded and patted her son's head. "In a way yes." Sasuke grew confused, but decided not to question it anymore. "Okay, you ready to meet her?" the mere child only nodded with a smile blooming on his gentle face.

The mother smiled and called out. "Naruko, you can come on out now, darling." slowly, a nervous sunshine haired little girl with pigtails and whisker-like marks, came out from the shadowed hall and revealed herself into the living room. She was looking at the ground and playing with the hem of her big orange T-shirt that had been draped around her.

"Come here, sweetie." Mikoto said with gentleness cradling her words. Naruko obeyed and slowly made her way towards them.

When the young girl was only a few feet away from Mikoto and Sasuke, the mother gently took her hand and lead her closer.

"Naruko, this is my son Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Naruko." Sasuke smiled at her, looking as friendly as ever. "Hi I'm Sasuke."

Naruko slowly looked up from her feet and met eyes with friendly black ones. Her eyes widened a little. He was... Smiling!? And yet there was no anger locked inside his eyes. Only friendly-ness. She immediatly blushed a small shade of pink, before introducing herself. "My name's Naruko, but you can c-call me N-Naru for short."

Sasuke's eyes widened only a bit, but calmed down and smiled. He had never seen such a blue in his entire life, that pooled in the girl's nervous eyes.

"Okay Naru-chan. Do you wanna play Hide'n' Seek?" Sasuke asked, a bit excited already. In response, the girl only looked confused. Had she ever played before? "What's Hide 'n' Seek?" she asked.

Sasuke laughed lightly and told her the instructions. She only nodded with a small nervous smile, before asking a question. "Okay, but who will be it first?" she asked. "I will. You can hide first. I'll count to ten, okay Naru-chan?" Naruko blushed lightly at her new nickname, Naru-chan, and nodded. Sasuke smiled and began counting with his eyes closed.

"One!"

Naruko immediately had a rush of excitement inside her and she squealed happily and quietly ran into Kakashi's room and grabbed a few pillows, resting them in front of his bed, covering all the spots where Sasuke could easily look in, under the bed. After quickly finishing that, she dashed into the closet and hid behind the ANBU's clothes, where it was dark, so he couldn't see her. She smiled wickedly. It was the perfect plan to tackle him.

"Ten! Ready or not, here I come, Naru-chan!" Sasuke shouted through-out the house. He smirked to himself. This was going to be a piece of cake. He heard her prancing down the hall. So that narrowed it down to the bedroom and the bathroom. He quietly tiptoed down the hall and placed his hand on the bathroom door's knob. He turned it, then burst in there, only to find his mother examining herself in the mirror. His smirk fell and he apoligized. His mother only smiled and shoo'd him away to finish his game with his new friend. He smiled a bit, knowing she was defiantly in Kakashi's bedroom.

He slowly crept to the door and turned the knob slowly, he entered and immediately his eyes fell on the pillows that was placed all around the bed to hide the girl under it. So not obvious.

His smirk came back to his features and he slowly made his way towards the bed. With one shift motion of his hand, a pillow was yanked from the floor and thrown on the bed. He bent down and looked under, to his surprise no one was under there except for a brown pug, who was sound asleep.

Sasuke frowned. It was just a trap.

He stood and placed his hands on his hips. He'd been fooled. How dare she fool a Uchiha! He sat on the ANBU's bed and thought for a moment. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he was staring at a white door. A closet. Sasuke stood and opened it, maybe this is where Naru-chan is hiding.

"Naru-chan? Are you in here?" Sasuke said, talking to the dark. Suddenly he seen something move behind the clothes and pulled it back to reveal his new friend, Naruko.

As soon as the clothes were pulled back, she pounced at him, causing both of them to take several steps back and land on Kakashi's bed. Naruko on top. Sasuke on bottom. "I win!" Naruko cheered. The Uchiha merely frowned. "You won? I won! I found you!" he growled. Naruko frowned also. "Yeah, but I tackled you, so technically, I won."

"Those aren't the rules!" Sasuke protested. "Well then fine, we both win. Me from tackling you, and you for finding me." Naruko said. The girl smiled and blew in his face. "You know you look pretty helpless under me now." Naruko stated with a small giggle. Sasuke yet again for the third time, frowned. He pushed her off and she laughed even harder. "Its not funny. I could pin you like that too." Sasuke growled. He was pouting. Very cutely though.

Naruko stopped laughing and looked at him as if he was crazy. "No you can't," she said. "Yes I can!" Sasuke protested. "NUUU you can't!" Naruko said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at her and then tackled her. The two rolled around until Naruko was back on top. "Ha! Pinned ya again," she snickered, while the Uchiha growled. "That's not fair! I'm older than you! I'm supposed to be stronger too!"

"Well guess again, Uchiha-kun. Don't underestimate the name of Uzumaki!" the great and powerful mini Naru-chan Uzumaki pointed out with a bunch of seriousness dripping deeply into her words. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, than soften soon after. He had to remember to be extra nice to his new friend Naru-chan, because of his mother's warning earlier. She wasn't like other girls, she was tough and afraid.

Curious and nervous. Shy and aggressive. Unique and nice. That's all he knew so far about her all in one hour.

He gently pushed her off and only smiled at her. "I promise, I won't."

ouo

The blonde little girl yawned tiredly, rubbing her tired eyes. She had played with the little black-haired Uchiha for a few hours now and the two just finished a bunch of cookies together.

"Hey Naru-chan?" the little girl looked up tiredly at the mini Uchiha boy and blinked. "hm?"

"You look tired. Are you going to bed?" Sasuke asked, a bit disappointed but feeling a little tired himself. Naruko looked at him with droopy light blue eyes and nodded to the first question. She was really trying her best to fight the slumber that threatened to send her into dream land if she ever laid down. "Hey Sasuke-kun," Naruko said, completely ignoring his question. "Are you going home?"

The little Uchiha boy looked at her with a pout on his lips. "Yeah, mother says its late. So we'll be leaving soon." Naruko Looked down at her hands, examining her now clean lotioned soft hands, that were once coated in thick hardened dirt.

_FlashBack_

_"Mikoto, what is this wierd white-ish pink stuff you're putting on me? It feels funny." The little blonde girl with whisker-like marks asked. Mikoto gave her a small smile, looking up from rubbing the girl's arm and hand with some pink-ish substance. "It's lotion. To make your skin soft and so it won't dry out." Naruko watched as the female Uchiha lotioned both her arms, hands, and legs. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. 'This stuff must cost a fortune! I wonder how Mrs. Mikoto can afford stuff like this.'_

_"Naruko? Are you okay, darling?" Mikoto asked, lightly touching the girl's shoulder. Said girl looked up with curiosity still blanketing over her sky blue eyes. "Huh?" she said. "Sweetie, you were zoning out."_

_"Zoning... Out?" Naruto repeated. "Yes, not paying attention or deep in thought."_

_"I was? I'm sorry," the blonde apoligized with sad blue eyes._

_"Oh sweetie, its ok. What were you thinking about anyways?" the Uchiha questioned gently. "Nothing!" the young little blonde said, smiling._

_End Flashback_

Naruko rubbed her eye with a balled fist and yawned. "Hey Sasuke-sama, are we friends?" the little blonde asked with a drowned tone of tiredness. The Uchiha blinked slowly in thought, before answering: " Yeah I guess. If you want to?" Sasuke answered. Naruko smiled warmly and nodded. She wanted a friend. She really did.

"Okay," Naruko held two fingers out towards Sasuke and he took hold of them with his own two fingers. Naruko smiled widely, while Sasuke returned a soft smile of his own. "Friends?" the blonde asked. "Of course, Naru-chan." this time, for once, Naruko smiled happily. Liking the title she has adopted. Friend.

Maybe she could trust him. Maybe.

For the Kyuubi holder, this was the highlight of her entire life. She finally... Had a friend. :)

* * *

**O.K. That took longer than I thought for this new fanfic. T^T what a pain. All well. At least idea #1 is out-of-the-way and tucked away for later once Don't Leave Me is finished.**

**Sorry for such a long wait on Don't Leave Me, for those who are stepping on my tail about it. I've been awfully busy and I'm starting HighSchool on the 19th ^^' I'm so nervous...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this so far. I might make this a short fanfic and not my usual long ones.**

**Anyways, I'm curious. Who actually likes SasuXfemNaru? I mean I love SasuNaru, don't get me wrong, but I think Naruto should have ended up being a girl instead of a guy.**

**Warning for future chapters: I'm a Sakura hater. I hate her so much that I, myself would bury her own grave, kill her, and dump her body. I don't like her. By my opinion, I think she's a love-struck whore -.- no offense to the Sakura lovers out there that support her and her love for Sasuke and those 'lovely' SasuSaku fanfics.**

**Well see ya later,**

**Bye~!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	2. Disaster

**Adopted By A Stranger**

_Ch. 2_

_**Disaster**_

There was blood. Blood everywhere! And all he did was stand there and smile at him like as if he did nothing wrong. The innocence on his face shook Sasuke to the core. He would never get this terrible scene out of his head for the rest of his life! He would never forgive his brother. Ever.

What his brother did, was wrong in so many ways! How could he have done that? His own family! His own Nee-san! His own Blood. Was this planned? Is he brain washed? Did he just go completely insane with realizing it? Did he think they were robbers that broke in and were trying to steal their belongings? Was Itachi going to kill him too? These questions rolled around in his mind, but they simply didn't make any sense what-so-ever to him.

Sasuke looked at him, frightened. Wondering who his next target was. Finally, what seemed hours, his brother finally spoke: "If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live in an unslightly way... Run and cling to life, and some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." with that said, he fled Konoha without a goodbye to his dear sweet innocent little brother.

ono

Sasuke kneeled down beside his bloody parents and shook them, trying to awaken them from their eternal sleep. "Mother! Mother wake up! Please, don't leave me alone! I... I can't be alone! Please mother, f-father!" it was no use though, they would never come back. They couldn't save him nor protect him any longer. He would never feel his mother's embrace, hear her beautiful gentle voice, or even get to see her or his father again. He was all alone.

Sasuke Uchiha, the one that is now swallowed up into the darkness, is now locked inside his own mind, and he could have swore he had seen a small light bloom in the center of his dark thoughts.

* * *

**How was it? I made it short because I started writing it an hour ago and I was determined to get at least one done today. I promise next chapter shall be a long chapter for you guys!**

**See ya next time, bye!  
**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


End file.
